


mochi for dinner

by fishysama



Series: trifiesta 2018!!! [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: Trifiesta Day 2: Mistakes / Comfortyolk is a good fucking d a d.





	mochi for dinner

**Author's Note:**

> just as a note, i originally drafted this around mother's day. let's pretend this takes place on mother's day.

“Hiyori, I’m home!” Yokozawa called out as he entered the Kirishima’s apartment. His partner was still holed up in the office to finish up his work before the printer’s deadline. He was empathetic of the editor, no matter how ridiculous he could be.

So, Yokozawa followed the typical motions, going to his apartment to cook his daughter dinner and keep her company until Zen came home. This time Yokozawa even purchased some mochi at the convenience store on his way home for her.

Typically, Hiyori would come to the entry hall in seconds, inquiring how his day went with bright eyes. That’s why the utter silence was so unsettling.

 

“Hiyo?” Yokozawa repeated worriedly, rushing to remove his shoes.

“...”

Yokozawa’s head shoots up at the hushed whimper from inside. A parental instinct kicks on within him. He darts into the flat, “Hiyori? Is everything okay? Did you hurt yourself-!?”

Hiyori rests on the floor with her feet tucked beneath her. One hand holds the leg of the family shrine, the other clutching a picture frame to her chest. Her back sporadically tenses as she sniffles, holding the picture closer and closer.

“Hiyo…” His eyes soften as he exhales, his heart growing heavy. It hurt more than anything to see the girl in such a state. He would try to, but he knew it was impossible to understand the emotions of a motherless child. He sets the grocery bag on the floor and sits down beside her. “I know it’s hard, Hiyo…”

Yokozawa can see the tearstained pout of her face as she leans into his chest. “O-Onii-chan…” she sobs into his dress shirt, “Why can’t I have a m-mama, Onii-chan?”

 

Several weeks prior, Hiyori had boasted that she was done with such childish words. It was her way of telling the couple that she had grown. Yokozawa found it bittersweet when she first said it, seeing how grown up she had become. Yet now, hearing her use those words again broke his heart.

“I know, sweetheart,” Yokozawa held the child in his arms. He took the scrunchie from her hair, petting the locks, “I know.”

She shakily places the frame on the floor, returning her ‘big brother’s’ hug with grabby hands.

 

Slowly, her sobs die down to low whimpers. She rubs her eyes, “...I’m sorry, Onii-chan.”

He strokes her hair, “Don’t be Hiyo. I understand how hard it must be.”

A mewl comes from the kitchen. Sorata appears from behind the wall and treads towards them. Hiyori’s eyes light up, “Sora-chan!”

“Aw,” Yokozawa drapes his arm around her, “He must’ve been worried about you, huh?”

“Mhm!” Hiyori pats the cat’s head. He purrs, leaning into her hand.

 

After playing with the cat for a few minutes, Hiyori asks softly, “Onii-chan?”

“What’s wrong, Hiyo?”

She leans into his chest again, “You and Papa won’t ever leave me, right?”

_ Ah. _ Yokozawa gets choked up at the mere question. To put himself and her father on the same level was... “...No, of course not, Hiyori,” he kisses the top of her head endearingly, “Me and Papa are staying right here, don’t you worry.”  _ Crap. _ His eyes water. He clamps a hand over his mouth, looking away.

“Eh? Are you upset too, Onii-chan?”

“N-No!” He swipes his hand over his tearing eyes, “I’m just… very happy to have such a sweet daughter.”

“Daughter?”

“Ah!” He tenses up, “What did I say?” He laughs nervously, “Say, how about we have  _ mochi _ for dinner, Hiyo?”

“Really!!!” She shines, “Yay!”

He stands up and brushes himself off, “Just don’t tell your father, okay?”

“Okay, papa!”

His heart stops again. He grasps onto a wall, trying to gather himself.  _ P-papa… _

“Onii-chan, are you okay?”

“F-FINE!! I’m fine Hiyo!! I’ll be right back!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
